The Time Has Come
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Jim is dead and Spock is dying, McCoy is trying to save him but Spock is fading and drifting through his memories of Jim. Will they meet up in the next life? Or will they be forever spereated in death? Read and Review please!


**T'Slash**: Hi people!! Sorry I haven't written anything since my bday, I wanted to have Mistletoe Fun done by now but we had a death in the family. My beloved cat of 12 years was put down December 2nd at 9.50am so I was feeling really depressed, hell I still am but I'm getting better. This story is dedicated to my calico cat Penny, may you rest in peace and wait for me.

Disclaimer: I don't think Santa will give me Star Trek for Christmas sadly so I don't own this or the song. Please remember to review!!

**The Time Has Come**

Spock lay on the bed in the apartment he had shared with James T. Kirk, his Captain and Bondmate for decades. Wires attached to him, monitoring his failing health. Doctor Leonard "Bones" H. McCoy sitting in a chair next to Spock, watching the monitors carefully just incase his last true best friends health started to plummet. Spock lay there unnaturally still, his Brown eyes open and unseeing as if fixed on some distant point, years past.

"Damn it Spock, I don't want to lose you too, you green blooded hobgoblin. I know you miss Jim, hell even I miss that idiot, but that's no reason for you to go on killing yourself! You still have half your life to live out, don't just toss it away!!" Dr. McCoy grumbled his clear blue eyes locked on Spock's unseeing Brown orbs. "Or do you want me to outlive you? Last time I checked you said that would be _illogical_!"

"Dad, why do you keep talking to him? You know he is not going to answer?" Joanna McCoy says standing besides her Father, overlooking Spock's health, her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face, her blue eyes kind as she stared down at her rapidly aging father.

"Jo," McCoy sighs, turning to face his daughter, his blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "With Jim gone I have to look after this Pointy-eared Bastard. If I let him die now, Jim will never forgive me. They were-are my best friends. You've read the history books; you know how we came out on top every time. It wasn't cause of just Jim or Spock; it was because of us all. We fought our hardest to win and we always came up on top. I won't give up now; I know this pointy eared computer can hear me. I want him to remember that at least one person who cares about him is still alive, so that he knows not to give up."

"Dad," Joanna sighed, smiling sadly down at her father, watching as he gently pressed a hypo into Spock's neck.

"Come on Spock," McCoy whispered, his hands pressed together, staring down at the still body of his best friend. "Jim wouldn't want you to suffer or blame yourself. It was no ones fault Spock. Jim would want you to live your life."

"Dad, did Spock ever get the bond checked out? That might explain why he is unresponsive," Joanna said resting her hand on her father's shoulders.

"It's been four years, I'm sure this logical, efficient bastard would get too checked up on. He knows the consequences of a broken bond," McCoy said, his eyes never leaving his friends face. "He loved Jim but surely he wouldn't want to kill himself just to be with Jim again. If that was the case he would have killed himself years ago." _Besides that is something Jim would do, Spock isn't that careless. He's a Vulcan he respects life, all life even those damned Romulans, _McCoy thought, his blue eyes hardening at the thought of those bastards.

"I'll go check the records, it always good to double check. I'll be right back," Joanna said, kissing her father on the forehead before walking out of the room, leaving the two old friends alone once again.

"Damn it Spock, snap out of it!! You really are a Pointy-eared Bastard making an old man worry like this!! Damn it I'm a Doctor not a mind-reader Spock!! I need you to tell me what to do! How to help you!!" McCoy yelled his knuckles white as he griped the empty Hypo in his hand. "Damn it Jim this is your entire fault for leaving!! I should have known you would get yourself killed in a stupid way!! What happened to dying alone huh? You died with an audience!!! I had to watch….Spock had to watch!! Hell all the old Bridge Crew had to watch!! Damn it JIM!! Damn it you overgrown ELF!!"

Spock's brown eyes shifted to McCoy, a hint of his former self in them before those brown eyes shifted towards the window, the curtains parted so he could look out at the night sky. The stars shining brightly just as they had that day, they day they had first met. Spock's lips twitched upward slightly before his face became a mask once more and his eyes slid shut, the monitor over his bed screeching as if from far away as his mind drifted back to days long past.

_I close my eyes_

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend_

'_Do anything_

_For you_

Spock stood in the transporter room, hands locked securely behind his back as he waited for James T. Kirk, the new Captain of the _Enterprise_ to be beam aboard. Starfleet had informed him of Captain Pike's replacement a month ago, as per regulations and he was apprehensive about meeting his new Captain. Spock had researched his new Captain, using his clearance to gain access to Captain Kirk's records. After reviewing the records thoroughly he that that Starfleet had made an illogical decision of promoting James Kirk to Captain of the _Enterprise_, his records showed an inclination towards impulsive, risk taking that often got him injured. That was not the type of man that should be allowed to command the _USS Enterprise_, no matter what other merits he had on his record.

"You must be Commander Spock," James T. Kirk said, smiling as he stepped off the transporter pad. "I have heard many great things about you from Admiral Pike."

"Thank you, Captain," Spock said, bowing his head towards his new Captain.

"I have heard that you are researching me. Is there anything you need for me to clear up, Commander?" James asked, his voice light but the tension surrounding him as they walk towards the Commanding Officers rooms.

"Nothing I can think of Captain," Spock responded, following directly behind his new Captain.

"I believe that is a lie, Mr. Spock," James said, a forced smile on his face, his hazel eyes hard as he ushered Spock into the Captains quarters. "I know that most of Starfleet doesn't believe I should have been promoted because of some of my more risky moves. I believe you are one of those people Mr. Spock."

"Sir?"

"I know you looked up my records before I beamed aboard. While it is true some of my methods are more risky then others it is never my intention to harm anyone of the crew. I am capable of following orders Mr. Spock and I will make sure that those orders are completed using whatever means necessary in order to complete them," James said, turning to face Spock. "As my First Officer it is your job to question my orders and to give me advice. I will try to listen to your suggestions but if I think they are at a risk to the crew then I will be forced to ignore them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Captain. It was not my intention to imply that you were unfit for command," Spock said, his brown eyes locked on James hazel ones, his expression unreadable.

"I understand that, Mr. Spock. We are going to be working closely together during this five year mission and I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us," James said, smiling slightly. "We need to learn to work together as a team. The only way to do that is if we can better understand each other and where we are coming from."

"Logical, Captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," James said, his smile lighter then before. "I will let you leave to your own devices now Commander. I will see you for Alpha shift tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Captain. I will see you on the bridge at 08:00," Spock said, turning and leaving the Captain's quarters and heading towards his own. _It would seem that my first assessment of the Captain was in error, _Spock thought, entering his new quarters to meditate in order to center his thoughts on his perplexing new Captain.

_**We were such fools back then**_**, Spock thought, hearing the distant voice of Dr. McCoy ordering another shock to be administered. **_**We were so apprehensive about each other that we did not see the potential of all we could be.**_

A week after their first meeting Captain James Kirk approached Commander Spock outside of their duty in order for them to get to know each other better. James had learned that Spock was an avid chess player and that no one in the crew had the skills or knowledge to beat him. James and Spock agreed to meet up in the recreational room after their shifts for a round.

"Captain it is not promising that you will beat me. I have won several chess championships," Spock states as he moved his Queen to defend his King.

"Don't assume anything, Mr. Spock. I have won a few chess tournaments as well. I heard that you played a very irritating game of chess," James said smiling, laughter bright in his new green eyes as he studied the chess board in front of him.

"Irritating?" Spock asked, eyebrows furrowed confused.

"Never mind, Mr. Spock. Just one of our human emotions," James said, moving his Knight.

"That was an illogical move, Captain. I will have you checkmated in your next move," Spock stated moving his rook before watching James study the chess board.

"Don't be so sure of that, Mr. Spock," James said, smiling as he moved his Queen. "Checkmate, Mr. Spock." Spock stared at the chessboard astounded. _How could I have missed that move? _Spock thought trying to work out the problem.

"…You play most illogically Captain," Spock said, raising his eyes off the chessboard to lock onto the Captain.

"I'll take that as a Complement Mr. Spock, and call me Jim," James said, smiling brighter as they reset the board for a rematch. One of the many that followed that cemented their future friendship and later relationship.

_We've gone so far_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through think and thin_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember_

"Let's go mind the store Spock," James said before he turned and left Sickbay, Spock right behind him. Spock's thoughts where in disarray, he had almost killed his Captain and his friend, the one he…loved…more then anyone else. Killing Jim would have destroyed him.

"Jim, I apologize I should not have tried to kill you. I will report to the nearest Star Base and stand trial for the crimes I have committed against you," Spock said, his eyes downcast, locked on the floor. James turned to looks at Spock surprised before he ushered Spock into an empty observation lounge.

"Spock, you weren't yourself. You didn't mean to kill me there is nothing for you're to apologize for, I knew that I could die as a result of the fight yet I chose to fight anyway," James said, his golden eyes locked on Spock whose face was still angled towards the floor.

"Why Captain? Your life is more vital to the crew then mine? Why would you risk your life?" _For me_ was left unsaid as Spock raised his eyes to the Captains.

"Spock, your life is just as important as mine! I risked my life because I couldn't see your die!! That was not what we came to Vulcan for and if dying meant that you would continue living then I would gladly give my life for yours," James said, his eyes turning a deep blue.

"Why, Jim? Why would you risk your life and career just for me?" Spock asked, his brown eyes locked onto James.

"Because I love you!! That's why!! I couldn't have you die on me! I don't know how I would have lived if I knew that you died and I could have prevented it," James shouted, his blue eyes filled with an unknown emotion. "I would gladly lay down my life if it meant you would live even one more day."

"You…love me?" Spock asked his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes Spock, I love you. I'm not afraid to say it; even if you don't love me back I will continue being your friend. I just don't want you to think that you're life is any less important then mine," James said, his eyes weary of rejection.

"I…I feel an emotional attachment to you as well, Jim," Spock whispered, watching as James' blue eyes turned back to gold, happiness, love and relief filling James eyes as a giant smile spread across his face before he reached out and crushed Spock into a hug.

"Spock, you don't know how happy you've made me," James said, smiling as he released Spock.

"I believe I do know, Jim. You have made me happier then I have ever been in my life and I feel as thought I must thank you for that," Spock said, his brown eyes smiling even though his face remained closed.

"Spock, bond us, I want us to be bonded together so that nothing can part us."

"Are you positive Jim? You do know that Vulcan's mate for life and once I bond us only death can truly part us," Spock said, wanting to make sure that his **T'hy'la** knew just what he was getting himself into.

"I'm positive, love."

"As you wish, T'hy'la," Spock said, placing his hand on Jims face. "My mind to your mind…"

It would be many years after their initial bonding that an old Enemy, Khan, would threaten the _Enterprise_ and cause Spock to make the ultimate sacrifice. The ship was stranded and without warp power everyone aboard the _Enterprise _would die. Captain Spock sacrificed his life not just for the _Enterprise _and her young crew but for James, his** T'hy'la**. So ignoring the intentions of Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott he entered the warp chamber and fixed the warp core, allowing the radiation to eat at his flesh, only to collapse against the wall once the job was done.

"SPOCK!!" James cried, fighting against Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott so that he could reach his Bondmates side. After Mr. Scott told him that it was too late for Spock, James glanced at McCoy who confirmed Scotty's statement and stumbled to the barrier separating himself from Spock.

"Spock," Jams called again, pressing the button so that Spock could hear him. Hearing his Bondmates voice gave Spock the will to push himself up the wall and walk over to James' side.

"The ship…out of danger?" Spock asked, his voice distorted by the radiation.

"Yes," James confirmed, his voice breaking as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't grieve, Admiral. It is logical," Spock said, staring unseeing at James, his hands against the glass the only thing holding him upright. "The needs of the many...outweigh…"

"The needs of the few," James continued, eyes locked on Spock, his hand against the glass as if to touch his fading bondmate.

"Or the one," Spock agreed, nodding before his legs started to give out and he started slipping before he regained control of himself. "I never took the…Kobayashi Maru test…until now….What do you think my solution?"

"Spock," James whispered, watching as his Bondmate sunk to his knees the pain finally becoming too much for him, James following so that he could keep his eyes locked on his dying Bondmates face.

"I have been…and always shall be…your friend," Spock whispered, pressing his hand up in the Vulcan salute. "Live long…and prosper." James resting his hand resting on the glass, sharing one last Vulcan kiss before Spock turned and rested his body against the glass, his final breath escaping him.

"No," James chocked, watching as Spock died right in front of him before he too turned, so his shoulders still touched his Bondmates thought the glass, a broken lost expression on his face.

A few months later James and his loyal crew would risk their lives and their careers on the small hope that Spock could be brought back to them. At the loss of his ship, son and most likely his career, James watched as Spock was redressed in white to signal his new birth, hoping that all his sacrifices weren't for nothing.

"Kirk, I thank you. What you have done," Sarek said, eyes shining with gratitude.

"What I have done… What I had to do," James cut in, answering honestly.

"But at what cost? Your ship, your son," Sarek said, watching James' expression closely.

"If I hadn't tried the cost would have been my soul," James answered honestly, locking eyes with Sarek before turning to watch Spock follow the Priestess' before turning and walking past the bridge crew, looking into each one of their tired, relived faces, no trace recollection on his eyes even as he turned to James. After asking James a few question he turned back to follow the Priestess', breaking James' heart because he believed this was finally the end. Spock didn't remember him but what did it matter he was able to save him, the cost didn't matter at all and soon the hurt would go away…or so James wanted to believe. Then Spock started to recite the last words he said to James before he had died and James felt a small sparkle of hope raise up before Spock walked up to him once again.

"Jim…your name is Jim," Spock said, no room for error in his voice as he stared down at James.

"Yes," James whispered, a huge smile spreading across his face as the crew came to welcome Spock back. James felt as if a burden had been lifted of his back for even thought he knew that Starfleet was going to give him hell for disobeying their orders he couldn't help but feel relieved because Spock was alive and remembered him. Even though they would face challenged when they returned to Starfleet and with Spock's memory James couldn't help but feel lucky. Spock had been returned to him, and right now that was all that mattered.

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I…_

_Somehow, someday_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

It had been two months since the Klingon peace treaty was signed and Captain James T. Kirk, his First Officer and bondmate Spock, CMO Leonard McCoy and the rest of his loyal bridge crew retired from Starfleet when they were called upon by Starfleet once again to help solve another problem. The Romulans had begun attacking Federation planets once again after years of cease fire and the Neutral Zone was destroyed. Now the Federation risked getting into a war against the Romulans and Starfleet wanted to avoid that if at all possible. James Kirk and his crew were to help with the peace conferences and see if a deal could be made before it was too late.

"The Federation broke the original treaty that was between us by allowing the Klingon's to join," the Romulan councilor said, staring at the Federation President and former Captain, James T. Kirk.

"The Klingon's were dying. It was only logical that we offer them a place in the Federation before they became extinct," Spock said, standing besides his Bondmate as they tried to calm the aggravated Romulans.

"Let them die!! They have attacked our race and your Federation for centuries, it is only logical that they die for their crimes," the Romulan spat, glaring at Spock.

"We could not allow them to die, that is not the point of the Federation, and we try to make peace with other civilizations. We do not withdraw help even if they were once our enemy," James said calmly, causing the Romulans attention to shift towards him. "We have to let bygones be bygones and learn to forgive."

"Are your forgetting that your own son was killed by a Klingon, James T. Kirk?" the Romulan snapped, his hands clenched in fists.

"No but I am willing to forgive, it was not the Klingon Empire that killed my son but a small Klingon ship that was acting apart from the Empire. I do not blame the Empire for his death," James said calmly, his eyes only darkening for a second at the mention of his son.

"Then you are a fool," the Romulan snapped, outraged. "You would forgive murders and allow them into your Federation. They prey on planets and take what they think is rightfully theirs. They have no place in this universe."

"Your argument is most illogical. Every living being disserves a place in the universe, just because they have done heinous deeds in the past does not conclude that they are unable to change," Spock stated, the Romulans attention now fixed on him.

"Not the Klingon's, they disserved to die with their planet," the Romulan hissed, his eyes filled overfilled with anger. "Not all life disserves to live, Mr. Spock. We of Romulus know that it was you who argued that Starfleet should help the Klingon's. So in our eyes it is your fault that the treaty was broken."

"It would be illogical to deny what you already know," Spock agreed, nodding to the Romulan.

"Then the price must be paid with your blood," the Romulan ambassador said, pulling out a phaser, set to kill, and aimed it at Spock's heart. "With your death we will conceder a new treaty to be formed," he said before firing the phaser at Spock, the green light flashing brightly.

"NO!!!" James cried, jumping in front of Spock and taking the shot meant to kill Spock, his Bondmate. James body lurched when the phaser hit him just below the heart, he looked down, watching as his red blood fall from the wound, soaking his shirt red before his legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor in a heap.

_You've helped me find_

_The strength inside_

_And the courage_

_To make all my dreams come true_

_How will I find_

_Another friend_

_Like you_

_My thoughts to your thoughts, Spock's voice echoed in James head as the Meld was completed. Spock allowed a flow of happiness wash over him as he looked around James' mind, it was golden, just as he was._

_Spock!! James called, happiness flowing out of him as he moved towards Spock's essence._

_Are you sure this is what you want, Jim? Once I bond us there will be no secrets between us, our minds will be connected until one of us dies, Spock said, barely allowing the golden and black lights of their essence to mix. _

_I'm positive Spock. I want to be bonded to you forever. I cant see myself without you now, as I said before I would give up my life for yours. You are the other part of my soul, the one I have been searching for my whole life. Without you…I don't even want to think of it, James said, the golden aura glowing brighter with each word. _

_I would not want to live without you either, Jim, Spock said, smiling slightly. You have become everything to me. My friend, brother and lover, my T'hy'la._

_T'hy'la, James tried, finding that he liked the sound of it. Spock smiled once again, letting laughter flow down the weak bond before he moved forward, the black and gold auras mixing together and forming a beautifully woven tapestry that would serve as their bond for years to come._

_I love you Spock, _James thought, after the bond was complete, opening his green eyes to gaze at Spock.

_I love you as well, T'hy'la, _Spock returned before James took his lips in his own in a passionate kiss.

When Spock had died thanks to Khan the once thriving bond and weakened and dulled to the point that James could not even feel it anymore or feel and essence of Spock. Once Spock was reborn, James had hoped that the bond would reform but months passed and nothing changed, even when they traveled back in time and saved Earth, yet again.

_Maybe it's too late. Spock's forgotten about the bond. This is how it always ends for me, _James thought sadly, sitting in his empty apartment, gazing up at his collection of antiques. _Maybe we weren't supposed to be together and if friendship is all Spock wants then I will do my best to honor that. _

"Come," James called, hearing the door chime.

"Admiral," Spock said, causing James to jump, surprised at who is visitor was.

"Spock, you scared me," James laughed, his eyes dull.

"I apologize I did not mean to startle you," Spock said, his brown eyes locked on James dark blue ones.

"It's alright Spock," James said, waving it away. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could clarify a few things for me," Spock said, his voice emotionless.

"Sure, what about?"

"Why did you not inform me that we were bonded?" Spock asked, his hands behind his back as his brown watched James closely. James startled his eyes filling with panic as he lowered his gaze towards the floor. "Jim?"

"I didn't want to force you to stay by my side. It was because of me that you died the first time, I didn't want to be the cause of your death ever again," Jim sighed, sinking into one of this chairs. "Besides you would be better off without an illogical human as a lifemate. You disserve someone better, someone who won't put your life in danger every day. I just want you to be happy, if that isn't with me then that's fine. I will always be your friend, no matter what you choose."

"James," Spock whispered, stepping closer to James and kneeling in front of him. "I choose you as my Bondmate; I am not ashamed of being bonded to you. You bring me the greatest happiness. You are T'hy'la and nothing can replace that."

"Spock," James sighed, opening his mouth to argue as Spock locked their lips together in a heated kiss, the bond snapping awake, flooding James mind with Spock's essence once again.

_I love you, T'hy'la and nothing will change that, _Spock spoke through the bond, never breaking the kiss.

_I love you too, Spock_, James returned before losing himself in the kiss. Hours later James lay curled up in Spock's warm arms, in the first real sleep he got before Spock died saving the ship and crew from Khan. Spock took this time to watch his mate closely, thanking whatever Gods that he was able to meet and bond with this man, who meant more to him then anything else.

_T'hy'la, never doubt my love for you. Even when you are gone from this world I will love you. You are half of all that I am. I am grateful to whatever force, God or fate, that lead you to the Enterprise and into my arms. I will forever be grateful and I will never take you for granted, _Spock thought, his brown eyes soft as he watched his T'hy'la sleep peacefully in his arms before closing his eyes and joining his Bondmate in the realm of dreams.

_Two of a Kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seems_

_Like we were always winning_

_But as our team_

_Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

_**We thought we were invincible, always winning every battle we came across. Jim even saved the Federation President from the Klingon assassin, risking his own life so that the peace treaty could continue and there would be peace between the Federation and the Empire. Even though James disliked the Klingons he fought to save them, **_**Spock though mournfully, watching his memories flash before him, following each one as they came to him. **_**With James Kirk as Captain and Commanding Officer we always ended up on top…we never comprehended that one day we would lose….In the worse possible way.**_

Spock watched, frozen in time, as James fell to the floor, the floor around James turning a bright crimson color as the blood leaked out from James body. The assembly jumped to their feed, forming a circle around James and Spock as a team of security guards apprehended the Romulan Ambassador and hauled him away.

"MOVE DAMN IT!! I'M A DOCTOR!!" Spock heard McCoy yell, as he fought against the crowd surrounding Spock, trying to reach his best friend in time. Spock stood frozen, his brown eyes wide in fear as he watched the crimson surrounding his T'hy'la grow larger, frozen in shock. McCoy broke through the crowd, kneeling in the crimson blood, trying to stop the bleeding before James lost too much blood. "Damn it Jim, hang in there. You can't die on me now!!!'

Spock watched as the bond between them became brittle and started to break apart, little by little, signaling the end of one of the Bondmates life. Spock watched unmoving as McCoy operated on James, trying to save James and beat the odds once again.

_No. No! This shouldn't be happening, _Spock thought, watching McCoy's every move as his mind went back to those first years as bondmates on the original _Enterprise. Jim and Spock playing chess, Jim laughing at something he had said, Jim smiling lovingly up at him just after they had made love. James shouldn't be lying on the floor dying! James should be alive, smiling and laughing!!_

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I…_

_Somehow, some way_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

Spock's body unfroze and he ran to James' side, kneeling by James' side, picking up his limp hands and holding it tightly in his. "T'hy'la, do not leave me. I do not believe I would survive without you," Spock whispered, gently pressing their fingers together in a desperate Vulcan kiss.

"Spock," James breathed, choking on his own blood.

"DAMN IT, JIM!! DON'T TALK!!" McCoy yelled, stabbing James with yet another hypo as he tried to cease the bleeding from James' chest.

_Spock, _James though, his breathing becoming more erratic. _I'm so happy I was able to save you, Spock._

"Jim," Spock whispered, brushing his free hand over James' forehead. "Do not waste your energy."

_I know I'm dying Spock. Bones can't save me this time. Tell him I don't blame him, _James asked, his breathing becoming more labored each second. _Tell him I know that he did his best. Also tell Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu that they were the best crew I could ever have asked for._

"Do not speak this way Jim. You are not going to die," Spock whispered, tightening his grip on James' hand. "You have beat death 27.5 times, it is only logical that you will beat it again."

_Spock, this is one no win scenario that I cannot win, _James said, the bond breaking even further till it was just a small strand. _Spock, don't blame yourself, I wanted to save you. Hell I'm happy I saved you, I told you I would give my life for yours. Just promise me that you will continue living and be happy._

"I cannot make that promise T'hy'la," Spock whispered, his eyes filled with tears as he watched James' gold eyes focus on him.

_Spock, you have to live for the both of us now. You don't need me,_ James said, his lips pulling upward in a slight smile as his heart slowed down and stopped.

"Damn it!! He's lost to much blood!!! We're losing him!!" McCoy yelled, getting the shock pads out, trying to restart his heart.

_Don't worry about me Spock. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes, _James said, his _voice_ sounding further away as the bond cracked a little more.

"No Jim. You have to live," Spock said, sending as much strength as he could through the bond. Spock watched McCoy as he shocked James heart again and again, trying to revive his best friend.

"I…cant…he's gone," McCoy whispered defeated, dropping the shock pads into the crimson puddle around him as he looked at his friends glazed over eyes. "I can't save him. He's gone. DAMN IT JIM!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!" McCoy yelled, staring into James' face, tears making their way down his cheek. Spock felt it as the last of the bond crumbled inside him and a single tear fell down his cheek, landing on James' forehead.

_Somehow today…_

…_we have to say goodbye._

_Goodbye, Spock. I love you and will be waiting for you, so take your time, _James mental voice called out as the last of his soul left his body and disappeared. Spock tightened his grip on James' cold hand, as the reality of the situation hit him. Jim, his soul mate, his T'hy'la was dead.

"DAMN IT SPOCK!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!!" McCoy yelled, watching as Spock's chest ceased to rise. McCoy glanced up at the charts above Spock's bed seeing that his heart had stopped as well. "JOANNA, GET THE PADS HIS HEARTS STOPPED!!"

"Here!!" She yelled, passing them to her father as she grabbed a hypo off the trey, trying to get the blood to start flowing again, as her father shocked Spock's heart.

"COME ON YOUR GREEN BLOODED HOBGOBLIN!! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!!" McCoy yelled, continuing to administer shocks to Spock's heart.

"Dad," Joanna said softly, ten minutes later, gently pulling the shock pads out of her father's hands. "He's gone, we can't bring him back."

"Damn it Spock," McCoy whispered, reaching over and grabbing Spock hand in his, tears leaking from his clear blue eyes. "You were supposed to outlive me. Damn it Spock."

"Dad…are you okay?" Joanna asked, sitting besides her father, gently laying an arm on his shoulders.

"No, Jo I'm not. He was supposed to outlive me. Guess he proved me wrong," McCoy cried, tears running unchecked down his cheek. "But at least he's with Jim now. He never was very patient." McCoy chocked, before looking out the window at the midnight stars. "At least they are together now."

Spock watched McCoy cry over his body as he gently floated beside his friend. **Do not grieve, Leonard. You did your best, it was my time, **Spock said before walking into the light that was waiting for him. As he walked in he felt himself pulled apart as the old transporters use to do on the original _Enterprise_. Spock closed his eyes, hoping that wherever the _transporter_ was taking him that James would be there waiting for him.

**Spock? What are you doing here? It's only been four years? **James' voice echoed in Spock's ears as he opened his eyes and found himself standing on the bridge of the original _USS Enterprise_. James sitting in his Captains Chair, in his command gold, looking just as he did during their first five year mission.

**Jim. I am so relieve to see you again, **Spock said, a bright smile spreading across his face as he looked down at himself, now in his blue science uniform, young once again.

**Spock! You shouldn't be here!! You still have half your life to live out!! **James yelled, his eyes flashing a dark green as he stood a foot away from Spock.

**I did not want to live without you T'hy'la. I wanted to be with you again and found it illogical to wait for death to take me, **Spock said, taking a step closer to his one and forever Captain.

**I was content to wait Spock. You didn't have to rush death! What did you do jump off the bridge? **James asked jokingly, smiling slightly up at his Bondmate, happy that he was here.

**No, I didn't 'jump off the bridge'. When the bond broke you left a small piece of your soul with me and I found I was reluctant to part with it so I did not go to a mind healer to check the bond, **Spock said, blushing a light green.

**Spock, **James sighed, shocking his head, a bright smile on his face. **You didn't need to rush death. I would have waiting a century for you.**

**I found that I was reluctant to wait that long, **Spock said, his eyes shinning.

**I can see that, Spock, **James said, reaching out and grabbing Spock's hand. **Even though I would have preferred if you had lived out your life, I am happy you are here Spock. I have missed you.**

**I missed you as well, Jim, **Spock said, pulling James into his arms, holding him tight. **My only regret is that I had to leave the good Doctor behind. He has lost both of his friends now.**

**Its okay Spock, he will be with us soon enough. Then we will never get any peace here!! **James exclaimed smiling before he gently kissed Spock's lips for the first time in four years.

**Your logic is sound. The Doctor will most likely yell at us both, **Spock said, a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

**No doubt, **James laughed, holding his Bondmate closer. **But we have forever now and I would not want to spend it with anyone else but Bones and you.**

**I find that I cannot disagree, **Spock said, a true smile breaking across his face.

James smiled at Spock and kissed him again as the Enterprise with two of her senior officers began to explore the new realm that they had found themselves in, both content in each others presence knowing that they would soon be joined by their friend and fellow officers. They were content to wait for them, while enjoying the prospect of forever and the joy of never having to be parted from each other ever again.

**The End**

**T'Slash: **Well that took three days to write and now it has been a week since I put Penny down, so I guess it was finished just in time!! I hope that you all like this story and review it!! I got finals next week and a test in 10 hours so wish me luck. I probably won't be finishing or writing any other stories till after finals but I will try. Please remember to review!!! Live long and Prosper


End file.
